


Home

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Better Together (drabbles) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nights - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Safe. Warm. Content.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Better Together (drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Home

Koushi sighed, the sound soft and content, as he snuggled closer to the warmth next to him. The blankets rustled as an arm shifted, securing itself around Koushi’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

It was so  _ warm,  _ and  _ soft,  _ as Koushi nuzzled his cheek against Tooru’s hard chest. It had been such a long day, filled with children’s screams and whines and tears and snot. The first graders had seemed to be all collectively in a bad mood that day, and it sapped Koushi of all his energy.

Everything seemed okay, now, tucked against Tooru’s larger body. All the stress of the day had melted away as soon as he came home to Tooru’s ready smile and shitty cooking. 

Tooru’s arm around him was gentle but firm, a comforting presence.

Koushi  _ loved  _ this. Being completely surrounded by his husband; by his soft vanilla scent and toned body. Bare skin was against heated bare skin, and it was a little sweaty, but so  _ nice.  _ He quietly reached around to wrap his own arm around Tooru’s torso and rub his hand gently up and down his lean back. 

_ Safe. Warm. Content. _

Koushi tilted his head up ever so slightly, to place a kiss full of love onto his husband’s shoulder, right where he knows lays a cute little freckle patch.

He can feel Tooru’s smile, buried in his hair, and an answering kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you,” He heard Tooru murmur, voice drowsy and raspy from sleep.

“I love you, too,” He whispered back, hugging his lover tighter. He let the darkness and warmth and safety pull him away from consciousness, knowing that everything would be okay in the morning.

_ Home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3
> 
> (Pssst. If you're still reading this! If you have any OiSuga prompts, or ideas, that you wouldn't mind me writing, please let me know!<3)


End file.
